yutakafandomcom-20200214-history
The Trio's Timeline
The series does not specify a particular year or date, merely assumptions. Using those assumptions, a timeline can be deprived and created. Events Prior Events 1626 The Floating Forest is founded.The Name Which Belongs to Tobias 1745 Tetsu is born.He claims to be 265 years old. 15-265=250 BDS 1830 Kersujimaru, also known as Raitrious, is born.Yutaka chapter 36 1832 Shukai is born. 1845 Events of Movie 2 take place: :;Major Events: The Trio travel back in time due to Otsu Mikado Visit 1845 where Yutaka encounters Kersujimaru and his brothers They have battle each other and Kersujimaru and his brothers transform into Raitrious, Summi, Kasuni, Mamoru and Shukai. Otsu Mikado - who was killed earlier - aids the Trio in their return home. The Trio meets Hibachi Hisujiya through the Second Sage. They embark to the shore where Raitrious catches up to them. He kills Hibachi and Rokel, his Elemental Sign. They arrive at the Time Tunnel. Tetsu explains the Time Tunnel to the Trio. Kiji explains that its impossible to send anyone to the future. He's knocked out by Tetsu. Kaiya damages the portal. A Grand Master arrives. He restores the portal and sends the Trio back to the future. c. 1880 An event causes Tetsu to use the Fire Clone Technique. 1909 Celeste Kaihiyu is born.Facebook 1928 Ichuji Kaihiyu, the 5th Sage of the Forest Village, is born to Sajiro Kaihiyu and Celeste Kaihiyu. 1931 Yubaba Kaihiyu, current leader of the West Lands, is born to Sajiro Kaihiyu and Celeste Kaihiyu. 1946 Kotaro is born. 1948 Honoria is born. '1963' 1965 Aoki Hachi is born. 1969 Shura Tsuchiki, current Sage of Flying Tree Village, is born. 1970 Kasa Hisujiya is born. 1987 Kumo is born. 1990 Neon Yon is born.Chapter 62 1994 Musashi Nii invades the West Lands. Koi is killed by Musashi. Yubaba is overthrown and Musashi becomes the leader. 1995 July 23: Yutaka Hisujiya is born. July 24 - 29: Five Days of Death starts. Many warriors die including Hiroshi Hisujiya, Kiyoshi Hisujiya, Iwa Tsuchiki and many more. During the invasion, Raitrious' Gang, excluding Raitirous, himself, was sealed inside relics. Raitrious flees the scene. July 29: Tobias Kazekiri is born to Rumiko Kazekiri and the late Satoshi Kazekiri. 1996 Kaiya Tsuchiki is born to Suna Tsuchiki and the-late Iwa Tsuchiki. 2002 Yuma Tsuchiki is born. 2008 Roman's parents are killed by Raitrious.Yutaka chapter 50 He comes to Kaiya but she doesn't show compassion. This sparks the male youth to flee. He was later killed by Raitrious. The Floating Forest is abandoned leaving only one survivor. Events of the Series 2010 Raitrious attacks the Forest Village. Yutaka, Tobias, Ichuji and Kasa fend him off. Yutaka and Tobias go hunt for Sajiro's relics that have the demons sealed in them. The duo encounter Amazons. Shura Tsuchiki tells everyone in the Forest Village abuot Hiroshi and Satoshi's past. Raitrious attacks the Flying Tree Village but Tobias intercepts him. They battle. Raitrious and Tobias are knocked out cold. Kaiya Tsuchiki joins Yutaka and Tobias -- effectively creating The Trio. They get to the beach and Raitrious appears. All three battle. Summi is resurrected. He attacks the Forest Island. Yutaka fights him and is killed. The Chi of Life brings him back to life. Takahiro arrives and hands Yutaka a message. He reads it but realizes that it's what he just went through. Summi returns along with Raitrious. Yutaka fights and wins during a battle against the former. Tobias, Kaiya and Yutaka unleash an all out Elemental Assault against the two brothers. Tetsu arrives and aids The Trio.Yutaka chapters 1 - 15 Tetsu forces The Trio to retreat and they arrive at his home. Summi and Raitrious conducts another attack. This time at Central City. Tetsu tells the Trio not to intervene. The Trio intervene and they witness Tetsu's 'death'. Raitrious betrays and steals Summi's Water manipulating abilities. Summi dies. Raitrious retreats. Kotaro and Ichuji arrive at the scene of the battle. Tetsu lends them a hand in sealing away Summi's body. After the sealing was finished, Tetsu disappeared. Ichuji and Kotaro returned the the Forest Village.Yutaka chapters 16 - 26 Yutaka and co. are notified about Musashi Nii's actions., a hag drops from the sky and introduces herself as Senhiro -- she joins the Trio. They investigate and on the way they are intercepted by Nijimaru San. He is defeated by the combined attacks of Tobias and Yutaka. Senhiro reveals herself to be none other than the West Lands previous leader -- Yubaba Kaihiyu. At Yubaba's house, the Trio are jumped by two of Musashi's comrades. They are killed by Kaiya and Tobias. Musashi wages war against the West Lands. The Trio and Yubaba fight in the name of the West Lands. Yutaka and Yubaba infiltrate the Castle. They are intercepted by Aoki Hachi, Nijimaru San and Tsurugi Go. Kaiya vs. Tsurugi. Tobias vs. Aoki. Yubaba vs. Nijimaru. Yutaka heads off for Musashi. Musashi and Yutaka fight. Yutaka kills Musashi. War ends in the West Lands. Yutaka is hospitalized. Weeks later, The Trio and Ichuji leave the West Lands for the Northeast Islands. The Trio arrive in a small city. They get a hotel room. Yutaka leaves to think. Kaiya, secretly, follows him She reveals that she followed him and listened on in his conversation. Kaiya kisses Yutaka. Kumo looks up into the cloudy sky and notices that Shukai has been released. Kotaro arrives, where Kumo is stadning, and asked him his thoughts on the weather. Kumo comments that Shukai has been released. '2011' 'Future' References